Maldita ironía
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: Universo Escolar: Todos piensan que Natsu esta loco, loco por siempre estar causando problemas, loco por no importarle acabar en detencion. Y aun mas loco cuando la reta sin temor a pasar todas las tardes castigado, la Jefa en Disciplina Estudiantil siempre cumple. Porque todos le temen a Minerva... a excepción de Natsu por supuesto. Oneshot.


_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Su pierna derecha no paraba de temblar, no durante los últimos quince minutos ¿O había sido toda la hora? Ciertamente llevaba ya un buen tiempo con una mirada exasperada. Mirando el reloj a cada segundo esperando que la manija se mueva mágicamente a la hora de la salida, pestaño….No, no va a cambiar durante cinco minutos más.

El maestro explicaba sonando solamente ecos en su mente, alejado de sus pensamientos suspirando fuertemente sin importarle que llamara la atención. Alguien toco la parte de atrás de su asiento.

-Natsu…- Era Lucy.

Siempre era ella con ese tono molesto que llevaba así durante varias semanas, días consecutivos, a la misma hora, nadie la mandaba a sentarse atrás, aunque claro su carácter, aparentemente molesto, hacía que los demás no le hablaran pues la mayoría, incluido Gray, creían entenderlo

La verdad era que no.

Ni siquiera ella.

La rubia, su mejor amiga, era la respuesta a lo que esperaba o más bien la confirmación de que las cosas marchan increíblemente bien.

-Sé que no quieres ir….-

 _Oh sí que quería._

-Trata de que no te den más días ¿Vale? Ya te has perdido cinco vueltas al Karaoke-

Fingiendo ser el de siempre.

Girando un poco, mostrándose de medio lado esperando no parecer emocionado, la sonrisa de siempre, siendo el Natsu de siempre.

-Pero es muy molesto _Luce…_ \- sonando, fingiendo, molestia y desagrado.

Lo mismo que ella.

-Nadie te dijo que la insultaras ¿Por qué siempre que los encontramos ustedes están insultándose? Y sabiendo quien es, Gray está a punto de convencer a los demás de que estas demente-

El profesor seguía, ellos hablando en voz baja.

-Dile que se pudra-

-Solo trata de no meterte en problemas…-

Sonó el timbre.

Todos se levantaron, Natsu rápidamente salió del aula a grandes zancadas.

La rubia suspiro.

-Admítelo Lucy, Natsu no cambiará y estará en detención todo lo que queda del año-

Gray apareció al lado, su mochila cargando en su hombro.

-Es Natsu despues de todo- dijo Levy pasando, Lucy la siguió seguido de Lissana, Gajeel y Loki.

-Gehe, ese flamitas está loco, entendería que fuese Erza o Mira pero ¿Insultarla? _¿A ella?_ Ni yo me atrevería-

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Cantemos nuestro a…..!-

-QUE ¡No!- salió sonrojado de ahí, sin darse cuenta que ya no llevaba playera y estaba quitándose el cinturón. Juvia lo siguió sin quedarse atrás con los ojos hechos corazones.

-Tal vez si hablo con Stig puede que…- Lissana Intento ayudar.

-Estamos hablando de _ella_ ….- puntualizo Gajeel- Minerva M-I-N-E-R-V-A- deletreo.

-Hablas de ella como si fuese un Monstruo- acuso Lucy.

-Porque lo es-

-¡Gajeel!- grito Levy avergonzada.

-Y si nos vamos ya- intervino Lissana con celular en mano mandando mensaje a los demás amigos, quien sea el dueño del Karaoke llorara de la parranda que harán ellos. Los del club de Fairy Tail, que en integrantes tienen más de lo requerido.

Como si eso les importara.

Al final todos se retiraron sin tiempo que perder, ninguno podría imaginar el gran secreto que Natsu guarda celosamente de ellos, aun si eran sus amigos, sabía que _ella_ no era precisamente bienvenida entre ellos, al igual que él entre los amigos de ella, solo mirarían como si fuese el mono del circo.

' _Maldita ironía'_ diría ella.

Minerva, solo ella.

.

.

.

-¿Y a cuantos aterrorizaras hoy jefa?- un pelinegro con el ojo tapado por su cabello, varios amigos detrás quienes parecían impacientes.

Ni lo miro, mantenía la vista fija en lo que sea que estuviese leyendo, viéndose atemorizante aun si no lo pretendía, no se movió, se le veía paciente, imperturbable.

-Rogue…..- apenas movió los labios. Ese tono, tan ausente, como si no le importara quien sea.

-S-si….- sintiendo escalofríos, no le gustaba ser quien siempre iba a preguntarle si quería acompañarlos a divertirse, sabía que ella era de los que no rompen su palabra, menos si era para controlar a un puñado de novatos de primer curso.

 _O a él._

-Lárgate-

Y como buen soldado a disposición de la jefa en Disciplina estudiantil camino directo a la salida a decir lo mismo a los demás como lo ha hecho durante las últimas semanas.

Sinceramente la entendía, si alguien lo insultase le daría pase directo a detención como Minerva lo había hecho con Natsu ya desde hace un tiempo, uno pensaría que con eso el pelirrosa entendería, pero como el idiota que era siempre lograba ser castigado. Era obvio que no podían dejarlos solos pues siempre terminaban insultándose.

Algunos problemas que ambos grupos de amigos tuvieron, pero con el tiempo todo fue solucionándose. Excepto ellos.

Muchos que también terminaban en detención comenzaron gradualmente a ya no ir ¿Por qué? Todos alegaban que siempre había un ambiente sofocante desde que Natsu comenzó a ir casi todos los días y uno en uno comenzaron a dejar de ir, ninguno volvió a fallar en disciplina.

Quedando al final solos.

 _Solos._

Ninguno podría imaginar el infierno que su amiga podría hacerle pues la conocían bastante como para pensarla dos veces el faltarle respeto.

Y ninguno imaginaba como siempre Natsu iba directo a la boca de la loba, era un suicida a palabra de muchos, pero era curioso, siempre en la mañana se veía muy tranquilo, solo al final del día se le notaba lo nervioso que estaba, incluso unas veces parecía estar con prisa.

Era raro.

Pero sin importancia.

-¿Qué dijo Rogue-san?- Yukino, con una mirada esperanzada, poniendo un poquitín más nervioso al pelinegro.

-Me dijo que me largara-

-Ufa al menos no te amenazo- Sting como siempre positivo.

-Hilarante, me pregunto qué torturas estará pensando para nuestro amigo Natsu-

-El chico está loco- Rufus, quien se veía como universitario, asintió a su compañero que jugaba con una baraja de naipes.

-Natsu-san es buena persona, solo no se mide en palabras- Yukino reflexiono.

-¡Hey! Lizz me dijo que van al Karaoke ¿Qué tal si nos unimos? Despues de todo íbamos igual- Sting se veía muy animado, tal vez demasiado.

Todos asintieron.

Cargando su mochila, vestido con el uniforme escolar y con su grupo de amigos emprendieron marcha dejando a la líder de ellos sola en el aula.

 _Los había escuchado._

Las paredes no son anti-sonidos, un rastro de emoción paso como un brillo en sus ojos mientras fingía leer una revista. Cerro los ojos, tomo un poco de aire y lo soltó relajando sus hombros, a veces odiaba en verdad esa faceta, Minerva 'La monstruo' era como la mayoría a escondidas le decía.

Muy posiblemente se lo tenía ganado.

Su padre es un coronel del ejército y desde niña había sido entrenada sin importar su sexo, niño o niña su padre no quería a gente débil en su línea sanguínea. Lo odio por eso, lo odia inclusive ahora, por crear su viva imagen en ella, por heredar esa maña por la disciplina como un soldado más.

Era una niña.

Una que creció con un carácter fuerte y un aura que emite cuidado extremo a quien se le acercara, tuvo que aceptarlo, tuvo que aceptar que su vida era un camino de reglas y si no las sigue entonces carece de valor para el mundo. Lo único que apreciaba eran aquellos amigos que la aceptaban aun siendo así, aunque tampoco eran tan diferentes pues el dolor los une de alguna u otra forma.

Bajo la mirada observando su mochila semi abierta, vislumbrando un envoltorio con panecillos hechos en casa.

Nunca tuvo a alguien especial.

A pesar de su edad jamás había tenido una cita.

 _Pero si tenía novio._

Irónico.

' _Maldita ironía'_

Y justo hoy cumplían una semana de serlo.

Sonrojada sin saberlo prefirió volver a leer aquella estúpida revista, tratando de no pensar en cierto chico de cabellos rosas, de no pensar en aquella sonrisa boba, esa mirada feliz a pesar de los malos ratos, odiaba pensar de esa forma, imaginar que él, justo el, se convertiría en alguien indispensable para ella de alguna forma romántica.

Impensable, imposible, jamás, nunca.

Hasta que sucedió.

Se enamoró.

 _De un idiota._

Y lo más estúpido era que ambos tenían miedo de lo que sus amigos dirían. Escucharlos hace un momento solo prolongaban el momento en el que lo dirían a los cuatro vientos.

 _Ella también era una idiota._

Por sentir miedo, por sentir todas aquellas emociones que siempre mantuvo bajo control y ahora flotan como mariposas en su estómago.

Estaba enamorada.

Odiaba estarlo.

Escucho unos suaves golpes en la puerta, por instinto sonrió, sin saber realmente que sonreía, giro su rostro a la vez que ponía en la mesa su revista, podía ver los cabellos rosados, o 'Salmon' como se defendía a través del vidrio en la parte alta de la puerta.

Estaba feliz.

Feliz.

¿Dijo odiar estar enamorada? Ahora no parecía pensarlo.

-Pase- fingió ese tono autoritario.

Era el único, ya nadie más venia despues de su última riña hace más de un mes, antes de acabar ambos dándose cuenta que tenían sentimientos ocultos bajo una capa de enemistad que ambos se impusieron ante el primer contacto.

La puerta se abrió.

Parado, sonriendo, mirándolo con unos ojos que por alguna razón le parecían tiernos a ella.

¿Tiernos? Definitivamente algo estaba mal.

Natsu observaba sus labios pintados no de rojo o rosados, un morado que jamás pensó le llegaría a encantar ver en una mujer, pero era ella, Minerva, su mirada altanera y una extraña manía por la disciplina que heredó de su padre y la única capaz de controlar ese Dragon dentro de él.

 _Oh si…._

Porque la conocía.

 _Se conocían._

Sabia su pasado y ella el de él, ambos cruzaron una línea que de alguna forma solo los hizo más miserables.

Y felices.

Bastante.

Y miserables.

Camino con calma el pelirrosa, sentándose en una mesa justo frente a ella, ninguno dejaba de mirarse con una sonrisa misteriosa e intranquila.

-Aun no es tiempo…- comenzó Natsu soltando un suspiro derrotado, ella lo entendía bien- Iba a regresar por mi pluma y los escuche hablando de ti…- no rompían el contacto- Creo que….-

-Sting y Rogue sienten pena por ti- ella bajo la mirada, se sentía frágil, débil- Incluso ellos creen que yo….-

-Entonces no te conocen como yo- levantándose, caminando hacia ella, siendo el escritorio lo único que los separaba. Minerva mostro un matiz rojo en las mejillas.

-Tal vez debamos…..- sus manos fueron envueltas por las de él, sintiendo un calor que lleno cada parte de su ser.

¿Dijo sentirse frágil? Patrañas.

-Me gustas- como si nada, solo Natsu decía las cosas tal como las ve sin medir las consecuencias, sin saber cómo su simple contacto hace salir una fase que Minerva desconocía incluso de ella misma.

-I-imbécil- atino a decir, cortando sus miradas mirando a su izquierda.

-¿Volvemos a insultarnos? Si bien recuerdo esta mañana me dijiste lo mismo-

-Y tú me dijiste Mandona y te burlaste de mis….- aún más roja.

-¿Tus cejas?- su mueca de fastidio lo confirmo- Pero si me dijiste travesti, yo lo veo justo-

-Yo solo…..-

-Sabes…-cambiando de tema- jamás pensé que te vería así, recuerdo tus castigos muy bien, me torturaste frente a todos poniéndome en la esquina con un gorro que decía 'Estúpido'-

-Es tu culpa por hacer escandalo el día de la inauguración, no sé qué pretendías con traer fuegos artificiales, además, recuerdo que no parabas de retarme con cada oportunidad, incluso fingiste un desmayo-

-Pero ni me creíste- replico con una sonrisa recordando el momento.

-Un minuto más y te daba primeros auxilios-

-Al menos el aula comenzó a verse vacía despues de eso-

-Creo que es tu culpa que me vean como tirana-

-Y si no lo hubiese hecho no tendríamos el aula para solo nosotros y jamás habríamos comenzado a hablar-

-¿Hablar? Eras el único que hablaba-

-El silencio es aburrido- se excusó.

-A mí me gusta el silencio ¿También soy aburrida? -

-No, solo no tenías con quien charlar-

-Me dices que….- recargo su frente contra su mano envuelta con la suya, callándola.

-Seguimos siendo muy diferentes- dramatizando.

-…-

Lo son.

Ambos seguían siendo como el agua y el aceite incapaces de ser cien por ciento compatibles, tenían peleas aun estando solos, sus ideas eran totalmente diferentes, sus acciones contraproducentes, ella amaba el té helado y odiaba el picante, él amaba el picante y odiaba lo frio.

Pero.

Ante los problemas, ante las pausas, ante todo aquello que los limitaba de alguna u otra forma siempre terminaban buscándose, eran incompatibles, ninguno se podría imaginar lo que ambos sienten mutuamente, ni ellos lo imaginaban.

Solo paso.

Al azar.

-Oye…-

Natsu levanto la cabeza, topándose con esos ojos que calan los huesos de muchos, pero no Natsu, solo ve a alguien que quiere ser escuchada aun si no quería.

-Ayer cocine así que…..-

-¿DE VERDAD?- como un niño con los ojos brillando.

-S-si, siempre te la pasas pidiéndome algo lo cual es molesto así q-que…- libero una mano para tomar algo de su mochila, colocando una bolsa con varios panecillos dentro, todos con un decorado y unas formas que solo Natsu veía en pastelerías.

-¡Wooooo!- los olfateó haciendo que ella arqueara una ceja-….Huelen increíble- con hilo de saliva caer de su boca.

-M-me gusta que te…-

-Eres increíble- sonrojándose, Natsu tomo la bolsa abriéndolo, tomo un panecillo, pero antes de morderlo, ya teniéndolo en la boca, se arrepintió.

-S-sucede….-lo puso enfrente de ella.

-Di 'Ahh..'-

-No- poniéndose en plan jefa.

-Vamoooos- haciendo pucheros.

-N-no-

-Sé que tienes un apetito como el mío, seguro también tienes hambre-

-¡Q-que! Yo no….-

 _Grrrrrr_

Su estómago la delato. Lo único que compartían, por raro que parezca, era el apetito.

Algo que a ella la avergonzaba y a Natsu le resultaba sumamente lindo de ella, algo que ninguna amiga, por cuestiones de dieta, se permitía. Minerva era la única capaz de comer tanto como él y no engordar, a decir verdad, ni se preocupa por su figura, era hermosa, fuerte y con un carácter que solo muestra por miedo.

Miedo a no ser lo que el mundo quiere.

Pero era justamente lo que Natsu quería de ella. Conocer algo que nadie mas veía.

Y aunque Minerva tratara de negarlo, Natsu representaba la libertad que ella no se podía permitir fácilmente, eran pensamientos que solo estaban en su cabeza y que solo un día, sin proponérselo, termino por dejarse llevar y al fin comenzar una charla que si bien no tuvo final feliz algo dentro suyo hizo que terminara añorando un día más igual

Solo ellos, un almuerzo y una tarde para sí mismos, conocerse y ver que las apariencias engañan a cualquiera.

-Di 'Ahh…'- repito sonriente.

Sin oponer resistencia.

-¡Ahm!- de un mordisco se llevó la mitad a su boca, sonrojándose y Natsu mirarla con un enorme puchero.

-¡Glotona!- ella pasando la comida.

-Q-que dijiste tarado-

-Que yo quería comérmelo todo-

-Eso te ganas por jugar sucio-

-¡Glotona!-

-¿¡C-como!?¡Dramático!-

-¡Mandona!-

-¡Niño!-

-NO SOY UN NIÑO-

-Pues lo parece-

-PERO NO LO SOY Y PUEDO DEMOSTRARTELO-

-Ya me gustaría ver q…-

Y la corto con un beso.

Algo rudo en un principio, Minerva sorprendida, pero sin oponerse correspondió pasando sus manos atrapando su cuello, Natsu acariciar sus mejillas mientras disfrutaba del delicioso sabor que sus labios desprendían, una mezcla perfecta de canela y azúcar.

Separándose al final ambos con una mirada indescriptible, sonrojados pero sonrientes.

Han pasado cosas, nada en un principio pues ya era medio ciclo escolar y lo suyo comenzó hace unas semanas, meses atrás ni se hablaban. Todo era un azar para ellos, no tenían idea alguna de lo que pasara despues, no imaginaban el impacto del 'Que dirán' cuando todos se enteren, estaban en esa parte en la que ambos apenas comienzan a conocer un nuevo terreno entorno a lo que es enamorarse.

 _Sentir._

Ninguno sabía si iba a durar.

Pero que importaba.

Todo sucede al azar y una simple acción puede hacer cambiar por completo un rumbo del ya predestinado.

 _Una maldita ironía._

Una plática, un movimiento, un pensamiento, cualquier cosa que uno podría imaginar sucedería si lo proponen.

Todo puede pasar.

No iban a ser descubiertos hoy.

Ni mañana.

¿Cuánto más antes de que alguien note algo?

¿Lo saben?

Ellos no.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tiempo atrás….._

.

-¡TENGO HAMBRE!-

Natsu estaba con la cara contra la mesa, con una cara que se asemejaba al de un muerto. Eso pensaba ella.

-Una pelea en el comedor pudo evitarte eso, cada acción tiene consecuencia- respondió con calma, con la mirada inmutable leyendo un libro grueso pero sus cejas fruncidas denotaban la molestia de incontables gritos que iniciaron apenas paso media hora de las dos que debía cumplir el pelirrosa en detención, de las cuales Minerva sin falta sigue su gran régimen al no faltar a ninguno como jefa Disciplinaria, aun si son solo un puñado de enclenques ella tenía el deber.

-Y PORQUE CARAJOS SOY EL UNICO CASTIGADO-

-Porque tu iniciaste la guerra de comida, creaste un enorme desorden en el comedor ¿Acaso eres tonto? O ya no le recuerdas..-

-¡El estúpido de Gray comenzó! Dijo que era un idiota al reprobar Química ¡Así que…!-

-Así que le embarraste puré de papa en toda la cara y de paso el cabello de tu amiga la rubia…-

-¡Es Luce! NO ES JUSTO-

-La vida no es justa Dragneel-

-MI NOMBRE ES NATSU-

-Como sea…..-

El silencio era tenso, Natsu hacia sonidos de querer morirse, demasiado dramático por solo perderse el almuerzo. De repente su nariz capto un olor sumamente conocido, reviviéndolo, levantando la cara solo para ver a Minerva sentada con la tapa del libro impidiendo ver su rostro.

Pero su nariz no mentía.

Olía chocolate.

 _Crunch…._

El sonido, tal bella melodía.

Con cuidado movió la cara a su derecha, queriendo ver mejor de otro Angulo encontrando una mochila que suponía era de Minerva, no veía su rostro por completo, pero si sus mejillas algo hinchadas _. Curioso._

Entonces vio como una mano bajo para buscar algo de su mochila, sorprendido de verla sacar varias galletas de chispas de chocolate, su olfato no mentía, eran recién hechas.

Trago saliva.

Tenía hambre.

Demasiada.

La fulmino con la mirada pensando que era otro tipo de castigo, escucharla masticar en silencio, el delicioso aroma, debían ser de pastelería pensó.

No pensaba bien, en el pasado escucho que la falta de alimento hace que algunas personas hagan de todo por una rodaja de pan, no es como si quisiese ir a la calle, solo era un idiota que no piensa bien. Además de ser un boca-floja sin remedio.

Ni se dio cuenta que estaba enfrente ya de la chica de cabellos negros azulados, observando sin percatarse de lo curioso que era su peinado, del tamaño de sus manos y el color morado en sus uñas tan diferentes al brillo de sus amigas y tonos más coloridos.

Leyó el título del libro.

 _Un viaje al centro de la tierra._

Sentía que ya había escuchado de ese libro, siempre pensó que eran historias de terror o algo oscuro lleno de monstruos y demonios lo que Minerva leía. Era lo que Natsu pensaba de ella, estaba equivocado.

-TIENES GALLETAS- acuso. La miro espabilar, tembló nerviosa pero rápidamente bajo el libro con los ojos echando maldiciones. Y migajas en sus labios.

-DRAGNEEL, TE DIJE QUE TE MANTUVIERAS EN TU ASIENTO-

-¿Pero tienes galletas? NO ES JUSTO-

-NADA ES…-

-Y UNA MIERDA, ¡Seguro lo haces como castigo! ¡Seguro ni tienes hambre! Eres una bruja que lo único que hace es fastidiar a los demás, ERES UN…-

Y escucho el sonido de un estomago gruñir con fuerza. El pelirrosa parpadeo varias veces, instintivamente se llevó las manos al estómago confirmando que no había sido él.

Minerva se había sonrojado. Su mirada molesta, sus labios curvados aguantando las ganas de estrangular a Natsu.

-¡IMBECIL! ¡Por si no recuerdas estúpido hiciste que perdiera la hora del almuerzo por llevarte ante el director! Solo lo estoy tomando ahora ¿TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA?-

-COMO NO TENERLO, YO ME MUERO DE HAMBRE Y TU COMES GALLETAS SACADAS DE UNA PATELERIA, HUELEN MALDITAMENTE BIEN CON UN DEMONIO, SE QUE ES UN TIPO DE TORTURA YO…..-

Pero ella abre los ojos y su rostro pasa a un carmín completo.

' _Tierna'_ pensó sin notarlo.

-¡E-estúpido!-

-AL MENOS COMPARTE QUE SIENTO QUE ME VOY A DESMAYAR-

Apretaba los dientes, estaba aparentemente furiosa pero no se movió, en cambio saco la bolsa de plástico en su mochila sacando a relucir no unas cuantas sino más de dos docenas de galletas. Natsu quedo con la boca abierta.

-¿¡Q-que miras!?-

Pero antes de que respondiera ella coloco cinco galletas en la mesa.

-¿SOLO CINCO?-

-SI NO LAS QUIERES ME LAS….-

Se las metió a la boca sin demora.

Minerva miro a otro lado, nerviosa por lo que pasara, nerviosa por escucharlo decir que olían bien sus galletas, creía que eran de una pastelería cuando la verdad era que ella misma lo había cocinado.

Ninguno había probado su comida, mas temerosos de que los regañe, ninguno tenía el valor, luego estaba Natsu que no cerraba su boca para nada más que comer.

Miro, estaba masticando sin una pizca de modales, pero estaba más preocupada de su opinión que ni un regaño soltó. Era raro, apenas notaba la libertad con la que el pelirrosa hacia las cosas, a diferencia suya que siempre tenía cuidado de no manchar su reputación.

Masticando sin importar la opinión pública.

Gritando lo primero que pensaba.

Ambos eran muy diferentes.

¿Lo eran?

Su sonrisa tan enorme que la asusta.

Sonrisa que estaba en centímetros de su cara.

-¡Delicioso! ¿Puedes darme unos más?- lo fácil que se calmaba con cualquier cosa, comida es un ejemplo claro. Era un mar de lava lleno de emociones volátiles.

-E-eh seguro…..- sin entender por qué extendió la bolsa y este la tomo sin demora.

Grrrrrr

Se avergonzó cuando su estómago rugió.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA sí que tienes hambre-¿se burló? Lo hizo, pero si es eso ¿Porque…?- Toma- le extendió de vuelta su bolsa- Están deliciosas, felicítame al chef- ¿Por qué sonreía?

'Yo las hice…' palabras que no revelaría hasta despues.

-S-solo vuelve a tu asiento- sin oponerse volvió a su mesa ya con una sonrisa radiante.

Minerva solo tomo su libro y siguió comiendo las siete galletas que le quedaban. Tenía hambre al igual que Natsu, ambos tenían un gran apetito.

-¿Y qué lees? Es un libro de princesas- una vena le salto.

-Te dije que…..-

-Pero estoy aburrido-

-Tch…..e-es un libro de aventuras….-

-¿Hay Dragones? Nada es más grandioso que eso- afirmo, parecía un niño.

-Hay dinosaurios….-

-DE VERDAD-

-¿Es que nunca lees?-

-SI LEO, solo que Luce siempre se la pasa hablando de historias de príncipes y princesas y eso es tan aaaaburridooooo….-

-Hm, creo que tienes razón- soltó sin darse cuenta.

-¿De verdad?-

 _Oh oh_.

-Un grupo de personas logran descubrir un mundo debajo de nosotros, criaturas que existieron hace miles de años viven ahí y tienen que buscar la manera en cómo regresar antes de sean devorados por los monstruos que habitan el lugar-

-Woooo ¿De verdad? Eso suena increíble-

-Hay muchos libros con Dragones Dragneel, solo toma uno al azar y léelo, talvez logres evitar los problemas un rato-

 _Todos los días tendría detención sin excepción._

-Ehhhh pero no se cuales ¿Cuál me recomiendas? -

Guardo silencio.

Aún quedaba una hora antes de que acabe detención, era la segunda vez que leía el libro y aunque no lo mostrara estaba alegre de que haya dicho que sus galletas sabían deliciosas. Porque cualquier respuesta podría tomar un rumbo diferente.

Se suponía que se odiaban.

Se suponía que no eran amigos.

Si era eso ¿Por qué le estaba dando reseñas de algunos libros buenos que había leído?

Nunca tomo un libro, Natsu prefería que Minerva le contara los detalles.

Los problemas de Natsu solo aumentaban, una parte porque era así la otra porque quería verla. Minerva siempre lo castigaba, una parte porque era su deber la otra estaba alegre de verlo en la tarde.

Y conforme las cosas pasaban, los problemas para ambos aparecían, ambos solo se daban cuenta de lo maldita que puede ser la vida.

 _De la maldita ironía…de enamorarse._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Feliz año nuevo.**_

 _ **TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

 _ **BYEBYE.**_


End file.
